(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an import and export expense calculation apparatus, and a method thereof, used in a system, and the like, for assisting optimal-location purchasing of materials in a global production framework.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, export and import expense calculation apparatuses for the import and export of material, and method thereof, using various methods, have been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-92395 Publication, for example).
In the case of the international procurement of a certain material in the technology disclosed in the aforementioned publication, a base location, to serve as an importing-side, is selected from among two points to undergo import and export simulation. Subsequently, the overhead expense (import and export cost) required for the import and export, from a location serving as an export origin, to the base point, is input. When the total for the import and export cost is known in advance, the total is input as the import and export cost. When the total is not known, customs duty, transportation cost, and packing cost, are input. Among these, the transportation cost and the packing cost are calculated based on an import and export cost table made in advance. The calculation result is displayed on a display unit.